


Short but Sweet

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: A series of little ficlets and prompt fills, as requested by my sweet, amazing, wonderfully kind readers!





	1. Thirty-two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has ever sent me a prompt! You have no idea how much I love writing for you and how much I feel like it helps me grow. I will post all the prompt fills from Tumblr and other unprompted tiny fics I write here going forward. They aren't in any particular order. Most are Supercat, some are Sanvers. I'll note the ship and the prompt, if there is one, in the chapter notes. Thanks so much for all the love, and I hope you enjoy (:
> 
> This first one is 32 for Supercat, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” From my dear friend drfitzmonster!

Neither knew how much time had passed. Neither cared. It could have been an hour, maybe two. They sat in bed, Cat’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist, heat pressing, teasing her stomach, Kara’s limbs tangled beneath them, arms holding on like she’d never let go.

They’d long since exhausted themselves, taken to staring instead, looking, really looking, at each other for what felt like the first time. Kara held Cat’s cheekbones as Cat languidly drew her finger down the bridge of her nose, tracing her profile, her red, swollen lips. Kara couldn’t help but nuzzle into her neck, kissing the skin and pulse and sweat like it was all the sustenance she’d ever require. Cat’s body arched, breath hitching as fingernails grazed Kara’s shoulders and her head tilted back, all of their movements in sweet, slow motion, and again time felt meaningless, until Cat’s core began to ache at the loss of touch.

She opened her eyes, faced with the younger woman’s furrowed expression.

“What?” she swallowed. “What is it?”

Kara shook her head, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling. What was supposed to have been a “catching up” dinner after too much time apart had turned into no dinner at all, into never leaving Cat’s hotel room, into frantic kissing and clothes torn away until they’d found themselves in this miracle space, melded together, buried in a nest of white sheets and endless touching.

It was completely unexpected, and everything Kara had ever wanted.

“I just…”

“Tell me,” Cat whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Please.”

Kara finally looked up, shaking.

“I think I’m in love with you,“ she breathed. “And…I’m terrified.”

Cat nodded slowly, very silent, very still.

She brought her fingers to Kara’s cheek, gently brushing the loose strands behind her ear.

“Let me ask you this,” she sighed. “You think…or you know?”

“I…”

“Because…” Cat held her face a little more firmly. “ _I know_. And you have nothing…nothing…to be afraid of.”

Kara exhaled sharply, smile bursting across her lips like the sun.

She laughed a little, sniffing as she wiped away a tear. Cat kissed her again, and again, until they were falling back onto the bed, and time disappeared as if it had never existed.


	2. Thirty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39 for Supercat, “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” From brokenvidrio. Thank you!

The growl in Kara’s stomach was starting to sound demonic. She’d been staring at the screen for thirty minutes, clicking refresh, waiting for a response from one of the vendors she promised Cat she would get a quote from by lunch. There was a perfectly good apple sitting next to her keyboard, but she was holding out for something much more satisfying. A cinnamon bun from Noonan’s, a doughnut from that new place down the street, anything to pay tribute to her sweet tooth. She could almost smell the sugar, mouth watering with anticipation, torturing herself as she refused to leave her desk until the email came through. These were the sick little games she played with herself, her desire to please Cat with her promptness far more addicting than any other treat.

But the clock was ticking, and she felt like her powers were actually seeping away she was so hungry. She sighed, rolling her eyes as her fingers crept towards the apple, gasping as she watched it disappear, swiped faster than even she could react to in her weakened state. Her cheeks went red, ears burning, pout in full bloom as she began to unleash her fury.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” she fumed, jaw falling open as she took in the sight of Cat biting into the fruit, closing her eyes, letting the juice trickle over her bottom lip before darting her tongue out to catch it.

“Oh…I’m sorry,” Cat smirked pointedly. “Do you want it back?”

Kara continued staring, unable to speak.

Cat licked her lips again, taking another bite before sauntering into her office.

“Go to lunch, Kiera,” she called back to her. “Everything else can wait.”

Kara smiled, shaking her head. She might have had a lot of quirks when it came to pleasing Ms. Grant, but Cat played her own games too.


	3. Twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21 for Sanvers, “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” from anonymous. Thank you!

They’d been driving for days. Alex was starting to regret taking Maggie up on the suggestion of a road trip. Sure, they had more privacy this way, more time to talk and hold hands and not worry about who was watching. Alex was still a little uncomfortable in public, truth be told, and Maggie had been very patient. But now, her bones ached. She’d given up singing along to the radio after Maggie tried to join in, both of them laughing at her admitted lack of skill. It was pouring. Lightning rang out, painting the sky with its purple fire, and Nebraska was still six hours away.

“You falling asleep on me, Danvers?”

“Mm, what?” Alex snapped out of her daze, shifting in her seat. “No…sorry, I’m just…a little anxious, that’s all.”

“About meeting my parents, or…?”

“Not that,” Alex shook her head, rubbing her hands together in front of the heat vents. “It’s just been a while since I’ve been in a car for so long.”

“Well, I did give you the option…”

“I know…I know. I thought this would be better, after flying…so often. Anyway, I’m just happy to be with you,” she smiled.

Maggie knew that was true, but she also knew the signs of someone going stir crazy. She wanted this to be fun, wanted it to be memorable and romantic and not just a chore. Besides, even if Alex said she wasn’t nervous about meeting her parents, Maggie sure as hell was.

Without thinking about it too much, she pulled over, parking along the side of the highway, beneath an overpass to a road that seemingly led to nowhere.

“What are you doing?” Alex froze, startled.

“Get out,” Maggie smirked.

“Wha…huh?”

“You heard me,” she continued. “Get out. Fine, if you won’t, I will.”

“Maggie!” Alex’s eyebrows crinkled as she called after her, watching her spin around in the middle of the abandoned roadway. She was beautiful, mesmerizing, even if inexplicably reckless.

Alex climbed out of her side of the car, long legs carrying her towards her girlfriend. Maggie continued glaring playfully, pulling Alex’s hands, until they were just barely sheltered by the overhang.

“Come on, Danvers!” she shouted above the sound of rushing wind and water and clouds clapping together. “I want you to feel the rain!”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Alex laughed, more amazed than terrified.

Maggie bit her lip, dimples working overtime on Alex’s heartstrings. Finally, she pulled them both out into the open, letting the rain pour over their heads, bringing Alex’s lips to hers, kissing her fiercely, running her fingers over her cheeks before tangling them in short red hair. Alex gasped, pressing their hips together, tugging a little on Maggie’s leather jacket, wrapping her up in her arms, sinking in to the kiss before pulling back, looking around to make sure they were still alone. When the coast was clear, she turned again to the smaller woman, brushing their foreheads together, kissing a rain drop away from the tip of her nose.

“My parents are going to love you,” Maggie whispered. “Almost as much as I do.”

Alex beamed, cheeks growing rosier by the second. Maggie kissed her quickly before taking her hand and leading them back to the car.


	4. Twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From cat-danvers: "22 'Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?' where Kara totally misinterprets something Cat said and ends up planning a sexy evening for the both of them. Bonus if it's pre-relationship!" Thank you!

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Kara was expecting a very different reaction.

“I uh…” she started to fumble with the sheets, covering herself strategically, hiding behind a pillow as she stood. “I just…you said…”

_Be bold, Kara_ , she’d told her. _I won’t be home until late. Surprise me._

They’d kissed a few times, both of them back peddling, apologizing, denying, until the next night they found themselves pressed against the balcony, or Cat’s desk, or the wall inside the elevator. It didn’t matter where. Every time it was harder to stop, until Cat finally admitted she didn’t want it to. Earlier that day, she summoned Kara into her private bathroom, allowed the younger woman to lift her onto the sink, giving up control as she made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse and hiking up her skirt. But before she could slide her hands between warm thighs, Cat stopped them again.

Everything was moving so fast, and this wasn’t how she wanted things. She _did_ want Kara, all of her, including her honesty. That, above all, was most important. Cat Grant talked a big game, but at the end of the day, she needed to know the person she gave herself to trusted her with all her heart.

“I know what I said,” she swallowed, stepping closer. “But this…isn’t what I meant. And I think you know that.”

Kara was beyond embarrassed. Deep down, she did know, but somehow this was easier, offering herself up, letting their desires boil over rather than spill the real reason she’d been holding back. Being with Cat as Kara Danvers, letting her hold her and touch her in ways no on ever had was one thing. Putting her life in danger, letting her behind the mask and into this crazy, unpredictable life was quite another. But if Cat was willing to take that chance, Kara didn’t have it in her anymore to keep pushing her away.

“I’m sorry,” she began to to crumble.

“Don’t be,” Cat breathed, shaking her head as she took a moment to trail her eyes over the places where Kara’s skin was still exposed.

“I’ll just…I mean…”

“Get dressed,” Cat whispered, smirking a little as she turned around. “But stay put. I’m not letting you leave just yet.”

Kara shivered, quickly donning her super suit, making the decision to let Cat truly see all of her.

“Okay…” she spoke slowly.

Cat turned around, eyes wide, smile simmering.

No, she wouldn’t be letting Kara leave anytime soon. Not tonight. Not ever.


	5. Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From pagets: "Supercat + 24 'You’re the only one I trust to do this.'" Thanks!

“I don’t really understand,” Kara paced, swallowing a little as she watched Cat stretch on the floor by the window. “If you’re worried about self defense, I should be teaching you how to fight. Or Alex, considering she’s more experienced at…”

“Are you saying you don’t want to help me?” Cat sighed, crossing one leg over the other, craning her neck in the opposite direction.

“No!” Kara corrected quickly. “That isn’t…of course not, I just think…”

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,“ she huffed, pressing up on hands and knees as she stood.

Kara couldn’t help but rake her eyes over the older woman’s body, taking in the way her tights hugged her delicate hip bones. Her bare stomach was soft and tan and toned, almost dizzyingly so, accompanied by an expensive black sports bra that barely did it’s job. Cat shook out her loose, wild mane, taking a long swig from her water bottle, stepping closer, until Kara’s heart was practically in her throat.

“Okay,” she breathed, forcing herself to look away, leading Cat to the elaborate home gym equipment she’d clearly just purchased. “Well, if you want to get stronger, I guess…this is a good way to start.”

Cat kept her eyes narrowed, locked onto Kara’s as she weakly lifted her arms above her head, hands coming a few inches short of the pull up bar.

“I can’t reach,” she sassed, cocking her hip to the side.

Kara cursed herself, stepping forward, taking a deep breath as she fit her hands around Cat’s tiny waist, lifting her effortlessly into the air. Cat inhaled sharply, adjusting to the contact, fingers finding the best position to latch on.

Slowly, torturously, Kara supported the motion, keeping her hands in place, spotting her former boss as she curled her way up, and then down, up again, and down, the sound of her labored breath doing things to Kara she wished she could ignore. She watched, and felt, Cat’s slender frame slide between her palms, the smooth, slightly damp skin of her abs slipping past Kara’s fingers as she held her.

She waited patiently for her to stop, but Cat just kept going, past ten, past fifteen, until finally, reaching twenty, gravity won out. Kara lost her grip, reacting quickly enough to catch her anyway, wrapping her arms behind her back, pulling her closer than intended.

Cat’s breath hitched again, pulse quickening. She stayed put in this new position, refusing to be the first to let go.

“I…” Kara looked down at her helplessly, wetting her lips, cheeks growing redder by the second. “…thought…we decided…”

“You did,” Cat whispered, boldly touching her chin. “I didn’t.”

“Is that…what this is really about?” Kara sighed. “You don’t want training, you just want…”

“Anything,” Cat swallowed. “Anything…you’re willing to give.”

She’d only been back a week. In that time, so much had changed. They’d both survived a brutal attack. Old flirtations led to near kisses and not so subtle revelations, Kara painfully putting up her guard, telling Cat she didn’t think it was safe for them to act on this now, maybe never. Cat was disappointed but accepted it, or so Kara thought. Still, both knew it wasn’t what either of them wanted, that it would only be a matter of time, a matter of days, before things came back to a head.

“I just…” Kara shivered, allowing her fingers to make their way into Cat’s hair. “…want you…to be safe.”

“I will be,” Cat nodded slowly, inching forward. “As long as you’re with me.”

Kara swallowed, bringing her hands to Cat’s face, smoothing her thumbs over her cheeks, letting a million questions and hesitations slip away, until there were no walls left between them.


	6. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 for Supercat, “Come over here and make me.” From anonymous. Thanks!

Raindrops held to the trees like Christmas lights, clinging to each branch as the fog settled over the busy National City street. The steady hum of taxis and people shouting in the distance couldn’t hold a candle to the noise Kara felt inside her head. She and Cat had walked six city blocks together. It was the farthest she’d ever known her former boss to travel on foot, especially in heels that lifted her well off the ground, making her calf muscles flex and hips sway against the tight fabric of her skirt. Kara tried not to notice, but it had always been impossible.

They were almost back to the hotel. Neither wanted the night to end, that much was clear.

“Are you coming up?” Cat twirled, letting her purse swing a bit before planting her free hand on her waist. She was a few bourbons in, just enough to take the edge off, but not so far gone that she didn’t know exactly what she was doing.

“Cat…” Kara sighed, running her hand through her hair, pushing her glasses up on her nose before sliding her hands into her coat pockets. “I don’t know if that’s…”

“What?” she squinted, challenging. “You think my intentions aren’t pure? I’m not _that_ drunk…”

“Yes,” Kara laughed a little. “You are.”

Cat shrugged, both of them blushing at the truth.

“Fine,” she breathed, stepping an inch forward, reaching out, tracing her finger along the edge of Kara’s lapel. “Are you saying…you weren’t hoping things would end differently this time?”

“I…” the younger woman faltered. “…don’t really know…what I was hoping.”

“Hmm,” Cat mused. “Care to hear what I think?

“Always,” Kara nodded slowly.

“I think…” she began, leaning back against the wall. “…we’ve been doing this dance for far too long, you and I. Too many years, too many missed opportunities and…secrets…left unspoken. Too many other paths…other people…”

Kara swallowed, cringing at all the wrong turns and redirections, the silence, so much unforgivable silence, that had kept them apart. It nearly broke her back then, and it was doing a good number on her now. That, and the way Cat kept talking, making a speech to end all speeches, even as her beautiful green eyes began to water, her skin flushed, fingers playing with the loose ends of her leather jacket, the way she always did when she was trying to look more confident than she was.

“Cat?” Kara finally interrupted, taking one small, very important step forward.

“What?” Cat whispered.

“Please,” she pleaded, biting her lip hard. “Just…stop.”

“Why?” Cat glared. “So you can run away again? Is that what this is…”

“Me?” Kara gawked. “I’m not the one who…”

“Come on, Kara,” Cat dared. “We’ve been together all night and you’re still wearing those ridiculous glasses, talking to me like I don’t know exactly who you are and what you stand for and how absolutely brilliant and brave and incredible you are and have always been, instead choosing to play small, pretending like you aren’t just as riled up, like you don’t want exactly the same thing I…”

Kara stepped closer now, a bit more forcefully, taking a deep breath as she defiantly pulled her glasses from her face.

“Is this what you want?” she exhaled. “Honestly? Because…I’ve wanted do this so many times… _so many times_ …and it kills me to think…to know…it’s never going to be enough to make you stay.”

Cat’s lips fell open, eyebrows crinkling as she faced her own part in all of this, that she too had caused them both pain, that she was ready now to fix it.

“Yes,” she admitted. “It is enough. It always…always has been.”

“Fine,” Kara sighed, licking her lips as she took another step forward. “Then…stay.”

Cat swallowed, tears stinging her eyes as she clenched her teeth.

“Come over here and make me,“ she breathed.

Kara was on her then, taking her in, pouring every bit of truth and forgiveness and longing into Cat’s full lips, pushing her back against the wall, sucking and lapping against her pout until Cat allowed her inside, tongues slipping and speaking, saying more than words ever could.


	7. Forty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45 for Sanvers. “Tell me a secret.” From anonymous. Thanks!

“Tell me a secret,“ Maggie whispered heavily, trailing her short fingernails down the length of Alex’s back.

They’d been lying together all morning, still learning the shape of each other’s bodies, letting the light trickle in as they lounged on their stomachs.

“Hmm,” Alex thought, one eye visible, the other pressed into her pillow. “I like your butt.”

“That’s not a secret,” Maggie giggled, scooting closer. “Come on, something real. Something I don’t already know.”

Alex scrunched up her face, rolling over, pulling the smaller woman’s hand across her chest.

“I guess…I’ve always felt like I was adopted,” she swallowed.

“What?” Maggie gaped, continuing to laugh as she sat up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, even before Kara came into our lives I just…didn’t always think my parents understood me. I felt like I must have belonged somewhere else.”

“I think that’s pretty common,” Maggie soothed, pushing a few red locks from her forehead. “Especially for kids who turn out to be queer.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Alex sighed, watching their fingers entwine.

“Sorry, Danvers,” Maggie offered sweetly, bringing her hand to her lips, kissing it slowly, closing her eyes. “And…how do you feel now?”

“Like I’m finally where I’m supposed to be,” Alex breathed, smiling thankfully as her girlfriend lowered herself onto her chest.

“Good,” Maggie teased. “Because you’re not getting rid of me. That’s my not-so-secret secret.”

Alex glowed, nestling into Maggie’s touch, thinking about all the other secrets she kept, about Kara, about her life. Many of them weren’t hers to tell, but some were. She tried not to think about them now, focusing instead on this perfect moment, knowing they had plenty of time.


	8. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From blinkwithyoureyes: "14. 'Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.' Supercat" Thanks!

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, Kara knew exactly where to find her.

Slowly, silently, she entered the darkened room, kicking off her shoes before taking her place on the enormous bed, curling up next to the familiar shape of the woman cocooned beneath the sheets, tucked in safely, hidden from head to toe.

“Hey,” she whispered, running her hand over where she imagined her back to be. “I’m with you, okay? Always.”

A nod. It was small, barely ruffling the duvet, until finally, Cat pulled it down over her face. Her hair was matted, makeup smeared, green, glistening eyes red and puffed like two gems sitting atop well-worn pillows.

Kara inhaled sharply, just enough to keep herself together, but not enough to reveal how badly it made her ache. She’d battled the worst demons the universe could conjure, slayed countless beasts, saved the world more times than anyone could count. But on days like today, days when Cat Grant, the strongest women she knew, her own personal hero, was knocked off her feet by the monsters in her brain, she felt completely helpless.

“I know,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“Can I…” Kara swallowed, biting her lip as she tried to think. “…what…what can I…”

“Nothing,” Cat shook her head, determined not to break again. “Just…be here. With me.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded, smiling weakly.

Her heart lifted a bit when Cat allowed her under the covers. Kara pulled her close, kissing her forehead, trailing her fingers along cheek. Cat smirked ever so slightly. As miserable as she was, the warmth and adoration Kara bestowed never failed to make her feel lighter.

“How was your day?” she asked, curling an arm around the younger woman’s hips.

“Fine,” Kara reported. “Never the same without you.”

“Obviously,” Cat couldn’t help but jibe.

“James offered to ask his mom about the meds she takes for migraines. They work miracles, apparently.”

“Mmm,” Cat mused. “If I ever have one, I’ll be sure to take him up on that.”

Kara reminded herself that this would pass. It always did, but that didn’t make it any easier when they were in the thick of things.

“I know…” she began again. “I can’t…ever fully understand what you’re going through, but…please. Just know…that I love you. I love you so…so incredibly much.”

“I love you too,” Cat echoed, kissing her soft, pink lips, taking comfort in the sweet, grounding sensation, the taste of her. “Never doubt that.”

“I don’t,” Kara assured. “Not for a second.”

Cat continued to kiss, to breathe, to slowly let Kara in, releasing the tension she’d been holding, allowing herself to be comforted. Sometimes when this happened there was something she could blame, some very clear trigger she could destroy or fire or make go away. Other times, the answer to the question of “why” came back as deafening silence, and that more than anything, the inability to articulate what made her feel like shutting down, was the most painful. The most infuriating.

But Kara, in all her brightness, all her seemingly effortless strength, was always there, always ready and willing and endlessly patient, able to help her pull out of the darkness, back into the light where she belonged.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asked hesitantly. “I could make you some…”

“Not yet,” Cat pulled her tighter. “Just…keep holding me.”

“Always,” Kara swallowed, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms as snugly as she could around the woman she loved, for as long as she wanted, for as long as it would take.


	9. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 for Supercat. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" From anonymous. Thanks!

This wasn’t normal. Nothing about their relationship ever was, but Kara had to admit, this was a new level, even for them.

After Supergirl’s disappearance and subsequent resurrection, Cat finally called her, begging her to be more careful. It took all of Kara’s strength just to listen, to hear without offering confirmation or defense, to leave things ambiguous. That seemed to be the best word to sum up their connection. The ambiguity was there in every conversation, in the space between their words, certainly in Cat’s invitation to join her for the weekend. She insisted the purpose was “to catch up on CatCo business,” but Kara knew it was really an excuse to see her, to confirm with her own eyes that she was alive and well. Whatever the reason, Kara didn’t hesitate to say yes.

After an excruciatingly long, unnecessary plane flight to Zurich, she found herself beyond relieved to be in Cat’s company again. Soon it was like no time had passed at all, their familiar rapport picking up right where they left it. Cat had a full day planned of course, which meant hours of talking over lunch, pedicures, diamond facial treatments, and now, a visit to the steam room, where she continued to put on a good show of professionalism. Meanwhile, Kara reminded herself that this was totally fine. It was just something colleagues, friends, did together. She tried her best to keep breathing, but it was difficult with all the steam.

And Cat’s legs.

And her shoulders.

So much skin was on display, Kara’s included. The thin towels were barely enough to keep her from thinking about how naked they really were every couple of seconds, but she had agreed to this, and it was fine, really, it was just…

“ _God_ ,” Cat leaned back against the wooden bench, taking the one below where Kara was perched. “I can’t tell you how much I needed this.”

“You mean…” Kara swallowed, pushing a few wet locks from her face. “What…exactly?”

“A spa day,” Cat stressed, raising as eyebrow, adjusting the linen hugging her chest. “What else would I…”

“Nothing,” Kara shook her head quickly. “I’ve…needed this too.”

“Really?” she laughed a bit, eyes closed, head craned back. “Too much work, not enough play? Is that what has you so tired out?”

“Um…yes?” Kara scrambled. “Well, sort of…”

“Mmm, the exhausting life of a junior reporter,” Cat taunted. “If you think this is bad, brace yourself. You’ve only just begun.”

Kara rolled her eyes. The teasing was really starting grate on her.

“You know,” she huffed. “I know you think I’m just some silly millennial, but my life is a lot harder…sometimes…than you could possibly…”

Cat’s eyes opened, ears perked. She turned her head slowly. Kara tried to keep it together, but couldn’t help the tint painting her cheeks as the older woman dabbed at her damp, golden skin, eyeing her wickedly, pleadingly, crossing her long, skinny legs before resting her chin in her hand.

“So illuminate me,” she shrugged. “You think I asked you to come all this way just to hear about CatCo? I have other people for that.”

“I…I know,” Kara stuttered, sitting up taller. “I just…”

“ _No_ ,” Cat bit back, looking away. “Apparently…you don’t.”

Kara stared, not sure what to say, wanting to give in, to let the words seep out, let Cat soak them up and ring them out and make sense of everything, like she always did. But even now, even here, she wasn’t quite ready.

Cat cut the silence between them with a bit of a groan, grimacing as she rolled her neck and shut her eyes again tightly.

“What?” Kara asked, concerned. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Cat shrugged painfully. “Just…reading emails in bed isn’t doing me any favors.”

“Oh,“ Kara swallowed, watching her again, half helpless, half desperate to help. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Cat froze for a moment before letting her hands fall to her sides.

“Could you?” she smirked over her shoulder. “We are at a spa. Once again, there are people for…”

“Right!” Kara shook her head, laughing a little, shocked and embarrassed by her own suggestion. “Right, totally! Completely, it was…it was just a joke, really, I don’t know why…”

“But…” Cat mused, tapping her lips to her fingers thoughtfully. “They were all booked up for today, so on the off chance you were serious…be my guest.”

Kara fell silent, the top of her head heating to a level she was sure wasn’t safe.

“I, um…” she tried to regroup, scooting a little closer. “Okay…”

“You don’t have to…”

“No,” Kara breathed, looking down at the back of Cat’s neck, the tiny hairs stuck to her nape beneath the messy updo. “I…I want to.”

“Alright,” Cat whispered a bit unsteadily, clearly not as unaffected as she’d been pretending.

Kara moved to sit behind her. Cat scooted to the edge of the bench, allowing the younger woman’s legs to fit behind her back. Kara couldn’t believe she was doing this, that Cat was letting her do this, but then again they had always dared each other to cross new lines, to call each other’s bluff, to move beyond that stubborn ambiguity. Just as quickly as things had shifted, so Kara’s hands were on Cat’s shoulders, pressing into her muscles, fingers grazing collarbones as they came down on the other side. Cat let out a small gasp, just enough to make Kara’s knees tremble, still pressed together beneath the white towel.

“Not…too hard,” Cat warned, voice coming out higher than she intended, clearing her throat. “But…that’s…thank you…”

“Of course, Ms…”

“You don’t have to call me that,” she swallowed. “Not here, or…anywhere, really. It feels…”

“Inappropriate?” Kara whispered.

Cat nodded slightly, even as she melted into the pressure of Kara’s hands.

“Do you think…” she continued to hum. “This is inappropriate?”

Kara thought for a moment. To anyone else, it might have seemed that way. But for them, for what they’d been and what they were becoming, for who she really was and all the things she wanted, it couldn’t feel anything but right.

“No,” she answered softly, surely.

“Because I’d hate to think you weren’t comfortable with…”

“Cat…” Kara soothed, tracing her hands up her neck, back down to her shoulders. “Just…relax. Please.”

Cat shifted to the rhythm of Kara’s movements, basking in the sensation of her palms sliding down her arms, pressing into the knots of her upper back, smoothing across her pulse, her spine. Soon, without even realizing it, she let her head fall back, cradled in Kara’s knees like it was the most natural thing in the world, like it was meant to fit there all along.

Kara’s fingers became lighter, casting shapes over her skin, until she was simply stroking her hair, both of them so quiet, knowing once they left this place, this last bastion of ambiguity, there would be no going back.


	10. Hepburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From gretl-cigarettes: "oh I didn't know you're taking prompts, I have one :D What about Cat and Kara having an Old Hollywood movie night, and kara becomes jealous of some Cat's crush, like Katharine Hepburn" Thanks!

“There’s something incredibly sexy about the way Hepburn carried herself,” Cat went on, waxing poetic, keeping her eyes fixed to the screen. “That deep voice. The confident swagger.”

“Yeah…I guess,” Kara sighed, shifting a little beneath the blanket they shared, digging through her popcorn. “If you like those things.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I…” she continued to fidget. “…of course I like…powerful women, obviously, I just…there’s something to be said for those of us who trip over our own feet a lot too, that’s all.”

Cat couldn’t help but smirk, tearing her focus away from the film, casting a curious glance down at her girlfriend.

“Are you really jealous of a dead celebrity?” she teased. “Is that…”

“I am _not_ jealous!” Kara gaped defensively. “I didn’t say…”

“Because…” she whispered, curling around her coquettishly, batting her lashes against Kara’s cheek for extra effect. “If you need me to show you…just how jealous you don’t need to be, I can do that. As many times as it takes.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me,” she blushed.

“Am I?” Cat laughed softly, fingering the buttons of her shirt.

Kara swallowed, looking up at her eyes, the way they caught the light from the TV, making them flash even greener than usual.

“I don’t need reassuring,” she insisted, kissing her lips briefly before settling deeper into her arms. “But I’ll take it. After we finish the movie.”

“You _do_ like it then!” Cat huffed, punching her arm playfully. “See, I knew you would.”

“What’s not to like?” Kara shrugged, the corners of her mouth curling up as she devoured another handful of popcorn.

“Right,” Cat sighed. “Next time I catch you staring at Blake Lively, I’ll remember this.”

“No you won’t,” Kara laughed. “You’ll be busy staring too.”

Cat rolled her eyes, shaking her head, decidedly letting this one go.

“I don’t mind, really,” Kara whispered, snuggling sweetly against her chest. “So long as I’m your number one girl.”

Cat exhaled, pulling her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

“No one else could ever come close.”


	11. #cuteanimaltweetoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: "I have a prompt. Supercat + #cuteanimaltweetoff. If you don't know check it out on Twitter. So cute. :D Zoo vs Zoo on who can post the cutest animal. Love ur blog and I love ur stuff on archive."

“It’s not a real story, Danvers,” Snapper groaned, practically sprinting to escape her insistent, puppy-like pleas.

“Yes, it _is_ ,” she argued. “CNN picked it up, so why shouldn’t we?”  
  
“I am not putting a photo of a god damn baby red panda on the cover of The Tribune,” he sighed, flopping into his seat. “Go bother someone else with your extracurricular obsessions.”  
  
She shook her head, letting out an exasperated growl before spinning on her heels, making her way back down the hall. Just then, her phone buzzed. Another text came through.   
  
_Did you see the otter?  
  
_ _Which_   _one?_ Kara typed. _There is too much cute to keep up with right now, Ms. Grant. And anyway, he said no.  
_  
She lost track of where she was headed, pausing to lean back against the wall, furiously scrolling through her Twitter feed, trying to decide exactly which otter would make Cat melt the most.  
  
 _Nevermind_ , she replied. _That was the right call, but people need this too. We can’t submerge ourselves in the political hellscape 24/7._  
  
Kara took a screenshot with her phone, tapping her foot as she let it save and then, quickly sent it along.  
  
 _Yes_ , Cat wrote back immediately. _That’s the one._  
  
Kara grinned giddily from ear to ear, heading back to the bullpen, determined to keep this thing between them going, no matter what other assignments she was forced to take.


	12. Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, previously posted on Tumblr. I like to think this maybe happened sometime after my "One Day They'll Know" story, but it could also be it's own thing. So short, but enjoy (:

“I missed you,” Kara breathed heavily against Cat’s lips, pressing their noses together as she hastily pulled her jacket from her shoulders.

Cat’s eyelids fluttered, sucking in Kara’s pout, all the air between them, gasping at the loss of contact as the younger woman traveled down her body, lifting her onto the sink with a thud.

She buried her fingers in her hair, tugging needily as warm breath ghosted her thighs, gripping the wall for support, one of her legs hoisted and tucked behind Kara’s neck.

“Aaaah,” Cat bit her lip, nails scraping at the muted hotel wallpaper, knocking the hair dryer from its cradle, both ignoring it as Kara tore aside the silk, replacing it with teeth and tongue.

“I…” she swallowed, head falling against the mirror, letting herself go. “…missed…you too…”

It was a long flight to Singapore, but it was worth every mile.


	13. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic for 2009121723: "I don't know if your accepting prompts right now but I'm hoping. Birthday fic where Kara is super excited also a paranoid puppy thought no one remember her birthday, not even Cat. Okay this is me yesterday. Thank you in advance." This was months ago, but thank you again. And I hope this helped make it a good birthday (:

It wasn’t like Kara to ask for things. She couldn’t have been more grateful for all the opportunities and blessings and friendships she had in her life. Most days, honestly, she was just thankful for surviving, that she’d made it to Earth and somehow continued to beat every hurdle, every monster, every weird, alien-killing militia the world threw at her. But today, of all days, was the one day she did secretly wish she had it in her to ask for more. 

At first, birthdays were too painful, too much of a reminder of the family she’d lost, the way they used to celebrate with all her favorite delicacies, a feast like no other. She’d told the Danvers not to make a fuss. They didn’t listen, of course, but they kept it sweet and simple, with a cake and a few modest gifts around the kitchen table. When she got older, Alex coaxed her into at least telling other people when it was, and in the past few years, especially since working at CatCo, she’d begun to enjoy it. Winn and James and Lucy all made a big deal out of it last year. They’d gone out for dinner and drinks and then back to her place for game night, and it was so much fun she was able to forget for a little while about what it used to be like, dozens of kin singing her name to Rao, asking him to grant her success and safety and joy on her continued journey. Beer and new headphones and charades were a far cry from that life, but she did love it now, along with all the people who made her feel at home.

This year, things were different, in more ways than one. It had been chaos these past few months, between battling Cadmus and trying to balance all her superhero duties with her new job as a reporter. Everyone was so busy. Winn and James were oddly distant lately, and Alex was distracted with Maggie. Still, she had a feeling they would be waiting back at her apartment with some sort of surprise, if she could ever get out of the office. Her deadline was quickly approaching, and all she wanted was to finish and head home, to a place that reminded her less of the one person whose birthday wishes she was too ashamed to admit she missed the most. 

Even if it was a generic company birthday card, Cat always signed it personally, with a little note about not spending her bonus check on booze or another cheap addition to her attire. But it made Kara’s heart swell. She missed her every day that she was gone, but today more than usual, and if she could ask for just one birthday wish, it would undoubtedly be to have her back, just for one second, just for one night.

“Danvers?” a voice startled her, snapping her out of her daze.

“Y-yes?” she gulped, looking up at the mail room attendant. 

“Package for you,” he told her, dropping the white, square box on her desk.

“Oh,” Kara looked it at curiously. “T-thank you.”

He nodded, leaving her to stare at the box. She could smell the sweetness of whatever tasty treat was inside already, before even opening it, knowing exactly what is was. She’d seen those boxes far too often, knew the bakery and who their most loyal patron was, including which flavors were her favorite.

She flung open the top, and to no shock, found a huge, single, fluffy chocolate cupcake with baby blue frosting, white candy pearls, and a candle sticking out of the top. It was almost too pretty to eat. Almost.

Before she dug in, she put her hand back in the box, searching for a card, until she found it, pulling it onto the desk, tearing it open as her heart beat steadily in her ears.

_Happy birthday, Kara. I hope your day is filled with all the things you deserve. Please eat this cupcake on my behalf. It’s one of the things I truly miss about National City while traveling, though admittedly, not the thing I miss most._ _  
_

_Cat_

Kara bit her lip so hard she thought the skin might break. Her eyes watered.

She stared at the card, then the cupcake, then back again. 

For the first time in her life, she didn’t think she could eat the dessert sitting in front of her, even if she wanted to. Instead, she wished she could preserve it forever, have it cast in gold, keep it next to her bed or on a shelf where she could always look at it. But she knew Cat would roll her eyes at such waste, so instead, she grinned widely, peeling back the paper, before taking a mouthful of the most incredible cupcake in existence.

Just then, her phone chirped. She picked it up and read the text.

_On your way home yet, sis? ;)_

Okay, so maybe Alex hadn’t forgotten. 

She spent the next half hour finishing her article, hitting send, before scooping up the rest of her gift, and heading home. 

Turns out, it was shaping up to be a great birthday after all.


	14. Embraceable You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 for Supercat, "Author's Choice." From albuqueline. Thank you!

" _Soooo_..." Kara made a grand gesture with her arm, hiccuping as she grabbed the stool, stopping herself from falling. "What do you think?"  
  
"When you told me about this place, I wasn't sure if I should be picturing _Star Wars_ or _Total Recall_ ," Cat tried not to slur, meticulously scoping out the scene over the noise from the jukebox.  
  
"And?" Kara grinned, taking another swig of her beer.  
  
"I can't really say," she shook her head, sipping her martini. "There doesn't appear to be any signs of imminent danger, but there's still a decided level of...skeeviness...hanging in the air."  
  
"That's just the Boloreans," Kara snorted, whispering. "You'll get used to it. It's just their mating ritual."  
  
"And you would know this...how?" Cat smirked. "Did you try mating with one of them?"  
  
"Did I..." she flustered, cheeks turning crimson as her mouth fell open. "I have not tried...done...that, thank you."  
  
Cat laughed softly as she squirmed, eyes narrowing before casting them around the dimly lit space.  
  
Kara couldn't help but sigh, leaning on her elbow, grinning dopily as she watched her. This was crazy. She knew she shouldn't have brought her here, but ever since Cat discovered her secret, she'd been unable to stop her from digging further, getting closer, wanting to discover more truths. That, and her new gig helping the president resettle alien refugees meant needing to understand better where they came from. This, Kara figured, was as good a place as any to start.  
  
Besides, Alex and Maggie were out of town, the rest of the gang was busy, and, if she was really going to be friends with Cat Grant, she sure as hell was going to show her once and for all that she wasn't the goody two-shoes the older woman constantly accused her of being.  
  
"I've gotta say, Ms. Grant," she breathed a little, looking down at her hands, trying not to fidget. "You're far better versed in sci fi tropes than I am, and I'm actually _from_ space."  
  
"Are you calling me a nerd, Kara Danvers?" she glared, tracing her fingers along the edge of her glass.  
  
"If the shoe fits," Kara teased back. "And...I told you. It's Zor El here."  
  
"Well then..." she shrugged, taking an olive between her teeth. "In that case...it's Cat here, too."  
  
"Okay," Kara giggled, spinning a little on her stool. " _Cat._ And don't worry. You're safe. I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise."  
  
Cat fell silent, green eyes sparkling as she stared for a long moment, the music picking up, along with the crowd.  
  
Kara swallowed, accepting another beer from M'gann, trying to keep pace with her former boss as best she could, pupils slowly losing their focus. Still, she noticed the way Cat's foot tapped against the wood where her heel dangled, how soft and shiny her hair looked under the lights, the way her bare shoulders swayed every now and then as the beat changed.  
  
_Had she always been this beautiful?_ Kara asked herself. _Yes. A billion foolish, ridiculously stupid times, yes._  
  
Kara took another long, careful gulp, placing the bottle down a little too firmly before standing, straightening out her flannel shirt, inching a bit closer.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she offered casually.  
  
Cat almost spit out her drink, the apples of her cheeks growing red as she slowly looked up.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I figured you should get the full experience...whi-while you're here," Kara stuttered, trying to play it cool, leaning back against the bar. "I mean...we don't have to, necessarily, if that's..."  
  
"No," Cat stood, steadying herself. "No, I would like that. Thank you."  
  
Kara was at a complete loss. She honestly hadn’t thought this far ahead. She certainly hadn't expected her to say yes.  
  
Panicked, she looked to M'gann, who silently mouthed "Go," ushering them towards the dance floor. Kara swallowed, trying not to sink through the wooden planks. She felt so tipsy and nervous, keeping her eyes glued to the ground until they were nestled in among the other patrons. Slowly, she turned to Cat, ready to make a complete ass of herself with her lack of skill, when suddenly, the song changed from a fast tempo to Billie Holiday's "Embraceable You."  
  
Kara glared at M'gann, who simply crossed her arms, laughing as she mouthed "You're welcome."  
  
"I've never slow danced with a woman before," Cat bit her lip, brow furrowing curiously. "Who's supposed to lead?"  
  
"I think..." Kara took a deep breath, feigning confidence. "I mean...I can...if...if you..."  
  
Cat stepped in, keeping their eyes locked as she slinked her arm around Kara's waist, taking her other hand gently, leaving it to rest on her shoulder. Kara was visibly shaking, eyes darting around the room as she tried to pull herself into some semblance of calm. All these weeks of being reunited, of working together, the intense, undeniable flirtations, couldn't have prepared her for just how good it felt to finally be in Cat's arms.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Cat whispered. "Because...we can stop, any time..."  
  
"No," Kara started to move her feet very slowly, careful not to step on her toes. "I...I'm the one who asked you..."  
  
"Yes," Cat smirked. "You did."  
  
For the first few seconds, Kara thought this must be the longest song in the history of music. She couldn't adjust to the rhythm, or manage the right distance between their bodies, remembering that disaster in middle school when she'd broken the boy's arm. But this wasn't middle school, and there were no boys anywhere near, as far as she could tell. All she could see, all she could feel, were Cat's patient eyes on her skin, hands on her hips, pressing closer, whispering little words of encouragement as they laughed at their own awkwardness, until it wasn't awkward at all.  
  
"See?" Cat smiled wryly. "I knew you had it in you."  
  
"What?" Kara shook her head as she glowed.  
  
"The ability to lead," she breathed. "To take control of any situation, no matter how...new or risky...it may be."  
  
"Are you saying I might actually be a good dancer?" she smiled shyly.  
  
"Yes," Cat nodded. "It just so happens you might be good...at a lot of things."  
  
Kara felt her eyelids flutter, heart beating so fast, she had to remember to breathe. Instinctively, she pulled Cat closer, bringing a hand to the center of her back, hugging her as they continued to sway, afraid she might never be able to let go. Cat inhaled sharply, fingers latching on to Kara's shoulder blades, pulse quickening just the same.  
  
"Did you know Billie Holiday was a dope fiend?" she blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true," she swallowed. "She was so addicted to heroin, she was arrested for possession while in the hospital. She died before really getting the chance to absorb the impact of her career on the jazz era, which is truly a shame considering what talent..."  
  
"Cat, why are you telling me this right now?"  
  
"Nothing," she shrugged, looking down between them, at the space where their hips met, moving in tandem. "No reason, I just...always tend to conjure the most mundane facts, hide behind the non sequitur, when..."  
  
She trailed off, but Kara knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" she whispered.  
  
"Because..." Cat sighed, daring to look back up. "I have this...feeling. It's the feeling I always get when...my whole life...is about to change."  
  
"Maybe it is," Kara swallowed, taking a deep breath as she reached out, tracing her fingers across her cheek. "But there's...no reason to be nervous, really...is there?"  
  
"Kara..." Cat closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Kara jumped so high she almost thought she'd started floating. Cat took a step back, letting go of the younger woman as she laid eyes on the angry-looking redhead standing next to them.  
  
"Alex," Kara gasped, straightening her shirt. "It's...not what it looks like..."  
  
"Oh, I think we have a pretty solid idea of what this looks like," Maggie smirked, laughing to herself as she put a hand on Alex's back.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Alex continued to gape, eyes shifting back and forth between them. "I can't believe you brought her here. I don't...don’t even know where to start with..."  
  
"It's _fine_ ," Kara stressed, eyes wide. "We've been working together. We're...friends..."  
  
"Friends?” Alex balked. “Really? Because I've never danced with any of my friends like that, especially friends I work for..."  
  
"She doesn't," Cat hiccuped, teetering on her heels. "Not technically, speaking..."  
  
"Huh," Alex huffed. "Funny, your name still appears to be on the building."  
  
"Okaaay," Maggie started to pull her away. "Let's just take a sec..."  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Kara stopped them. "You're allowed to come here whenever you want, _with_ whoever you want, to have a life, but I'm not? Is that it?"  
  
"Of course that's not..." Alex shook her head. "I just...you’ve never..."  
  
"I should leave you two to discuss this..." Cat started to bow out.  
  
"No," Maggie interjected, stepping in front of Alex again, looking back at her with that look that always did the trick. "Stay. We'll be at the bar. You ladies take all the time you need."  
  
Alex opened her mouth to speak again, but Maggie grabbed her hand, squeezing hard, pulling her towards the far side of the room.  
  
"Oh my god," Kara threw her hands to her face. "That was...so embarrassing, I don't even know what to..."  
  
"It's fine," Cat laughed a little, shaking it off, resting her hand on her arm. "But I don't think I'll be winning her over anytime soon."  
  
"That's just... Alex," Kara sighed. "She's amazing once you get to know her, I swear, she's just...protective..."  
  
"I can see that," Cat nodded. "And I can understand why."  
  
Kara looked back up at her, beyond mortified, shocked things hadn't blown up even worse considering the atomic collision that apparently was going to be Cat and Alex's personalities coming to a head. She'd deal with her sister later, come clean about the secrets she'd been keeping. For now, all she could do was stare at her shoes, eyes closed, trying to breath while Cat's fingers slowly lifted her chin.  
  
"I should really be going," she whispered. "I told my driver to pick me up down the street. Care to walk me?"  
  
"Sure," Kara swallowed.  
  
She made eye contact with Maggie, signaling that she'd be back soon, before following Cat into the alley.  
  
They crossed through the courtyard slowly, silently, neither of them in a rush, but afraid to say anything. Just as they were about to step onto the sidewalk, Cat exhaled, catching Kara's wrist, pulling her back into the shadows.  
  
"Is this...really what it looks like?" Cat swallowed. "Because...you may not be ready to be honest with her, but I...I'm not as unbreakable as I may seem, and I need to know..."  
  
Kara's hands found their way to her face in the dark, fingers gently smoothing over cheekbones as she pulled their bodies together, kissing her softly, slowly, feeling like everything around them was spinning. Cat's breath caught against her lips as she parted them, slipping her tongue into Kara's warm, wet mouth, until they were both clutching each other's clothes and hips, giving and taking, falling and deepening, only coming up for air when they were both breathless.  
  
Kara slowly opened her eyes, mouth still hanging open a little as she watched Cat eyeing her, flashing that famous smirk, eyes so bright and clear for someone who'd drank her weight in gin that evening, but would absolutely remember every detail the next morning.

“Alright then,” Cat breathed, taking her hand, letting herself be led the rest of the way to the car.  
  
Kara hugged her tightly, giving her another quick kiss on the cheek before sending her on her way. Slowly, she walked back to the bar, trying not to skip, knowing a million questions waited for her inside, ready for the inquisition. Ready for anything.


	15. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat 18, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” From mysilenceisamask. Thanks!

Kara threw open the door to her apartment, barely remembering to slam it shut, stomping all the way to the dining room table. She sat down furiously, opening her laptop, hitting the call button, waiting impatiently as she chewed her lip until the video box popped up on screen.  
  
“I’m coming,” she quickly spat before she could lose her nerve.  
  
“You’re…what?” Cat looked at her like she had six heads.  
  
“Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, I’m coming,” she nodded, rocking a little as she crossed her arms. “To join you…in your new endeavor. Whatever that might be.”  
  
“I see,” Cat exhaled, rubbing her temples. “And why, exactly…”  
  
“I just can’t do it anymore,” the younger woman began to crack, eyelids filling, threatening to spill. “Alright?”  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
“Work for CatCo,” Kara admitted, looking anywhere but at the screen. “Be a reporter. Slave away for a person who will never give me the satisfaction of letting me know when I’ve done something right. Any of it.”  
  
She failed to mention all of the non-work related reasons why she felt like her life was spiraling out of control.  
  
Cat watched her closely, trying to gauge just how serious this quarter-life crisis was going to be.  
  
“Okay,” she finally shrugged.   
  
“That’s…wait, really?” she startled, not expecting that response. “You’re…really okay with…because you _did_ say I would always have a job with you, wherever…”  
  
“Yes, darling, I remember it well,” Cat replied familiarly. “I know exactly what I said, and I meant it.”  
  
“Oh…okay. Good.”  
  
“Except I don’t have a job for you just yet,” she continued. “My next endeavor currently consists of taking a road trip cross-country to visit with publishers, eating as many tacos as one human can reasonably consume, all while trying to write something that will be of interest to anyone other than myself and my teenage son.“ 

“Then…I can help with that!” Kara insisted. “I can take notes, set up meetings, do all the things you hate doing. Pump gas. Get coffee…”  
  
“Fine,” Cat relented. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“No,” Cat shot her down quickly. “Are you seriously telling me you have such low self worth, that you think so little of yourself and your abilities that you’d be willing to throw away a career as a journalist to _pump my gas_? What is happening in your world to make you fall so far off the horse, Kara? This is not a drill. This is your life, and you’d better figure out why this angst is starting to rear its ugly head before you make a decision you’re bound to regret.”  
  
Kara just stared at her, blinking, mouth hanging open until she found the strength to close it.   
  
“You’re…you’re right,” she shook her head. “Of course, it…it was a really dumb idea, honestly. I don’t know why…”  
  
“Yes, but _you’re_ not dumb,” Cat leaned closer to the screen. “You’ve just hit a rough patch. Change is always hard, but once you’re on the other side of this you’ll be glad you stuck it out. Snapper will come around, if he hasn’t already. You may not notice it right away, but he will. And I’m here to listen, always. You know that.”  
  
“I know,” she sniffed, feeling foolish. “Thank you. I just…needed to vent, a little, I guess.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Cat cleared her throat. “God knows I hate packing just as much as the next person. If you could help me pack, that might actually be a job I’d pay you to do.”  
  
“I’d be happy to,” Kara laughed, a little sadly.  
  
“Hmm,” she sighed, looking down at her nails. “Well, it’s too bad you can’t get to San Diego faster than the bullet train…”  
  
Kara rolled her eyes, refusing to take the bait.  
  
“I have a lot of work to do actually,” she nodded. “I’m covering two assignments at once, so I should probably get started on that.”  
  
“Good,” Cat smiled softly. “If he thinks you can handle more than one, you’ve obviously done something right, whether he makes a big show of it or not.”  
  
Kara looked back at her for a moment, then away again. Their calls had become progressively more personal, but it was still impossible to make eye contact for too long without starting to feel things she refused to feel. _This never happened before she left_ , she lied, _or at least not…this often_. But something about making the commitment to keep in touch after she was gone changed things, one way or another.  
  
“One last thing,” Cat swallowed. “For the record…if you were to come with me…don’t for a second think I’d let you pump my gas.”  
  
“Oh really?” Kara raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Really,” she breathed. “I can do those things, believe it or not. They aren’t entirely beneath me. And besides…there is something to be said for having someone there…just to enjoy the ride.”  
  
Kara just about melted into her chair, eyes stinging from the force with which she was holding back more tears.  
  
“Yes,” she looked down again, taking a deep breath as she smiled. “There is.”  
  
“Now go,” Cat told her. “Show everyone what you can really do. Better yet, show yourself.”  
  
“I will,” Kara smiled. “Thank you, Cat.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
The call ended. Kara ran her hands through her hair, trying to forget just how desperate she must have sounded before snapping back into the best, strongest, most self-sufficient version of herself.   
  
As soon as she opened a word document and began to type, a message came through in the chat box. Slowly, she dragged her mouse to the flashing orange dot, hovering there for a moment, before she clicked.  
  
 _I miss you too_ , it said. _See you soon_.  
  
Kara read the message a few times, swallowing, tapping her finger nervously against the mouse.  
  
 _Not soon enough_ , she thought, before turning back to her work.


	16. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36 for Supercat, "I wish I could hate you." From racheltuckerrr. Thank you so much!

“ _No_ ,” Cat glared, emerald eyes simmering beneath the dark rims of her glasses.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Kara balked. “It’s a word.”  
  
“Not that I can verify.”  
  
“Are you serious?” she gaped. “Call…call Clark. He’ll tell you…”  
  
“He’d say anything to help you win.”  
  
“Let me get this straight,” the younger woman fumed, cheeks turning pink. “You’re saying…just because we don’t have a Kryptonian dictionary, I’m not allowed to use my native language? That’s…speciesist!”  
  
“Those are the rules,” Cat shrugged, resolve holding even as Kara’s bottom lip puffed out, the way it always did when she was angry. “You agreed to them.”  
  
“I…” she flustered, running a hand through her messy hair. “That was before I knew…what I know now.”  
  
“What? That the letters you have won’t work, or that I’m a superior player?”  
  
“That’s…gaahhh!” she groaned. “I challenge this ruling.”  
  
“Do I look like Ruth Bader Ginsburg?” Cat shook her head. “It’s not a ruling. Those are just the rules.”  
  
“Yes, but…they’re not _fair_ ,” Kara argued. “If I can’t use my letters then…you win.”  
  
“Precisely,” she gloated, starting to count her points. “That’s how it works. Besides, if I didn’t win, I’d have to question my entire career.”  
  
“What does that have to do with…”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, let’s see,” she mused, tapping her lips before taking a sip of wine. “Thirty years as a journalist, a weaver of words, not to mention all the writing I did before you even set foot on this Earth. I do have an advantage, I won’t deny it. But that doesn’t mean you get to…”  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” Kara rolled her eyes. “God, I wish I could hate you.”  
  
“Mm,” Cat laughed quietly, reaching out, stroking her cheek. “Too bad there’s no chance of that.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kara sighed, grinning a bit evilly before leaning across the board, knocking over several tiles. “Too bad…”  
  
“Excuse me, I wasn’t finished…” she stopped, cut off by the softest, sweetest kiss, Kara’s hands cradling her face as she brushed their noses together. Cat wondered just how many times their lips had touched. It had to be in the thousands, maybe millions by now, and still, every time, it was enough to make her forget about everything else, including winning.  
  
“Do you even want to know what _zrhueiao_ means?” she scooted closer, tickling her lips against her ear.  
  
“What?” Cat swallowed.  
  
“It means… _lovely_ ,” she whispered. “And I only thought of it because…I’ve been watching you all night…waiting for the game to be over, wondering how hard I’m going to have to work to get you out of this dress…” she traced her hands across her collarbones “…so I can admire fully…just how lovely you are.”  
  
Cat’s lips parted again. She watched Kara’s eyes glitter, so impossibly blue, like the far reaches of the sky, the parts she’d never see. They were so genuine, so full of desire and respect, Cat immediately felt a wave of guilt creep through her stomach.  
  
“I suppose…you can use your words,” she rolled her eyes. “Next time.”

“Thank you!” Kara beamed.

“But…if you don’t take me to bed right this minute…” she hummed, toying with one of the sleeves of her dress until it slipped off her shoulder. “…I might be forced to reconsider.”

Kara laughed warmly, leaning in again, burying her face in her neck before pulling her to her feet and down the hall, leaving the game behind.


	17. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 for Supercat or Sanvers, "Wanna bet?" I did both! Thanks, agentsupergay!

“She’s totally gonna cry,” Maggie whispered.

“No she’s not,” Alex brushed her off, hiding behind the sofa.

“Yes,” Cat joined them, taking pains to squat in heels and a tight skirt. “She is.”

“ _No_ ,” Alex rolled her eyes. “She’s…”

“Wanna bet?” Maggie smirked mischievously.

“Against you two? What is this? I don’t like it. I don’t approve of whatever evil alliance you’ve formed.”

“Extra cupcake says she sobs,” Maggie insisted.

Alex sighed, glaring back and forth between them, amused and tickled by their unholy union.

“Fine,” she relented. “Just shush. She’s coming.”

Everyone held their breath as keys turned in the door. Slowly, Kara opened it, flipping on the lights, crossing into the kitchen as James and Winn and Carter all sprang from the bathroom, the rest popping out from various hiding spots.

“Surprise!!!” they shouted.

“What!?” Kara gaped, taking a few steps back. “I didn’t even…I was just…”

“Happy birthday, sis,” Alex pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back a little as she allowed her to take in the decorations, her guests, the intense spread of food.

“This is…I really can’t believe you…did all this _for me_?”

“Of course we did,” Cat sidled up, brushing a few wisps behind Kara’s ear, lacing her arms around her neck as she pressed soft lips into her cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Kara continued to look around in shock, even as her eyes welled up, and she pulled Cat closer.

“This is…” she began to break. “…the sweetest…most amazing thing anyone’s ever…”

She turned to Cat’s shoulder, burying her face, letting go.

Maggie stepped behind Alex and pinched her sides, holding her hostage before she could squirm away.

“Happy birthday, Kara,” she offered.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. She hated to lose, but knowing her girlfriend and her sister’s loved Kara just as much as she did was a gift all its own.

“Come on,” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand. “I have to show you what J'onn did. It’s priceless…”

They scurried off, leaving Cat and Maggie hovering over the cupcakes.

“So…” the detective tapped her fingers against the counter. “Should we split Alex’s, or…”

Cat was already grabbing a knife.

“Man, I like your style,” she nodded, rubbing her hands together, keeping a lookout as they waited to reap their reward.


	18. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 for Supercat, “So, I found this waterfall…” from anonymous. Thanks!

“So, I found this waterfall…”  
  
“Forget it,” Cat droned, eyes glued to her screen. “I’m canceling the trip.”  
  
“You’re…what? Why?” Kara stopped, clutching the new brochures she’d printed to her chest. “You’ve been looking forward to this for months. We’ve…all this research…”  
  
“Carter would rather go to robotics camp,” she explained. “I can’t discourage it. He’s the youngest workaholic I know. Hard to imagine where he gets it from.”  
  
“I…sure, I get that,” Kara moved closer, adjusting her glasses. “But… _you_ could still go. Couldn’t you?”  
  
“Alone?” Cat raised an eyebrow. “I’ll pass.”  
  
“Well, that’s just…sad.”  
  
“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “Get over it. I have. Besides, I can think of plenty of other things that are far sadder than…”  
  
“I could go,” Kara offered before thinking it through.  
  
Cat’s fingers froze, breath catching in her throat. 

Slowly, she looked up from the keyboard, pushing back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
“Go where?” she breathed, almost accusatorally.  
  
“With…with you,” Kara laughed, looking down at her shoes, then back up, trying to pass this off like it wasn’t out of the ordinary. “On…the trip.”  
  
“Why would you do that?”  
  
“Because…” she became more flustered. “I just…care about you, and I know…how excited you were. For this.”  
  
Cat continued staring, lips pressed together, the crinkle between her brows deeply creasing. She stood, pacing a bit behind her desk before moving in front of it, perching on the edge, crossing her feet.  
  
“Okay,” she sighed, removing her glasses, turning them over nervously in her hands. “But I have a strict policy against going on exotic getaways with my employees, unless, of course…said employee can also lift a school bus over her head, or a boulder, or any sort of…threatening breast. Those skills could come in handy for such an excursion.“  
  
“Ms. Grant, I…” Kara floundered, heart threatening to burst into flames. “I don’t really know…what you’re talking about, but…you’ve done a lot for me. I was just…trying to return the favor.”  
  
“I see,” Cat breathed, shaking out her shoulders before returning to her side of the desk. “Well, you do a lot for me too, Kara. I don’t need you throwing away your vacation time, taking pity on me just to settle some score.”  
  
“That’s not what I…”  
  
“Thanks,” she clipped. “But no thanks. Let’s just pretend this conversation never happened. Alright?”  
  
“Oh…okay…”  
  
Kara stood there speechless, more than a little stunned. This was the weirdest conversation, the most unexpected way she would have ever expected it to happen, and certainly not how she hoped it would turn out.  
  
She left the folder on the desk, quickly turning on her heels as she began the long walk back to her office.  
  
“Kara.”  
  
She paused.  
  
“If I did happen to find a lonely superhero willing to fly us there and back…I’d be happy to save on airfare. For the record.”   
  
“Good to know,” Kara swallowed. “Maybe…maybe one day, you will.”  
  
“Yes,” Cat nodded. “One day.”  
  
Kara left quickly, eager to get to a place where she could think through whether she was ready for one day to be today.


	19. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a supercat and sanvers fic about the Danvers sisters both introducing their girlfriends to each other and to each other's girlfriends?" from anonymous. Thank you! I had a lot of fun with this (:

“Well,” Alex took a deep breath, forcing a smile. “This is a really nice restaurant.”  
  
She tried not to let her eyes glaze over as she read the menu, kicking Maggie under the table at the astronomical prices.  
  
“Cat brought me here a long time ago,” Kara blushed. “Before we started dating. It’s my favorite place.”  
  
“Really?” Alex scoffed. “That’s news to me. Since when are you a fan of ‘foie gras and gooseberry jam on toast?’”  
  
“Since I realized there’s more to life than take out,” Kara glared cheerfully.  
  
“Not that we’ve eliminated pizza and potstickers from our diets completely,” Cat interjected. “Or cheeseburgers for that matter.”  
  
“It’s a little hard to imagine you liking any of those things,” Alex bristled.  
  
“Is it?” Cat smirked, maintaining her promise to take the high road as best she could. “Well, Agent Danvers, there’s plenty you don’t know about me. Yet.”  
  
“So,” Maggie chimed in, grabbing Alex’s hand, plopping it down on the table as she flashed her brightest, most conciliatory smile. “How are things over at chez Grant? Still in the honeymoon phase?”  
  
“I think so,” Kara beamed, nuzzling a little against Cat’s shoulder.  
  
“So awesome,” the detective continued. “You know, I might be setting myself up to sleep on the couch for saying this, but…I think you two are way hot together.”  
  
“ _Maggie_ ,” Alex groaned.  
  
“Thanks,” Kara laughed, hiding behind her menu. “That means a lot, honestly.”  
  
“Yes,” Cat mused, sipping her wine. “And it isn’t untrue.”  
  
“Seriously,” Maggie gushed. “To be honest, I’ve had a crush on you since your primetime TV days. I know that’s like, way dorky to say, but…you’re kind of an inspiration.”  
  
“ _Awkward_ ,” Alex hummed, tapping her foot as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
“What?” Maggie threw up her hands. “Every lesbian I’ve ever known has had a crush on Cat Grant. It’s no secret.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Alex confirmed.  
  
“Well, maybe that’s because you were buried so deep in the closet you were in danger of getting stuck back there,” she joked.

“Hey,” the redhead warned. “Not funny.”  
  
“It’s _kind_ of funny,” Kara giggled.  
  
“Sorry,” Maggie apologized to Cat. “I didn’t mean to make it weird.”  
  
“Oh please,” the older woman brushed her off. “I’m flattered, though had I known such a fan club existed, perhaps I would have made a bigger splash of coming out myself. I could have bumped Ellen Degeneres off her gay throne.”  
  
“How are you not a fan of Ellen?” Kara almost choked.  
  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Cat clarified. “But I’m never one to shy away from healthy competition.”  
  
She cast a playful glare at Alex, who was sitting back in her chair, doing her best to look like she wasn’t sulking.  
  
“Ladies,” the waiter approached. “Are we ready to order?”  
  
“I think I need a minute,” Maggie confessed.  
  
“That’s fine,” he turned towards the other side of the table. “Why don’t we let mom go first?”  
  
All the sound felt like it had been sucked from the room. Each of them froze. The silence seemed to go on for minutes, light years, ticking away painfully. Alex watched her sister, cheeks aflame as she gently wrapped her fingers around Cat’s wrist, tracing them there supportively.  
  
“Actually,” Alex cleared her throat. “Her girlfriend isn’t ready, so if you could give us a few minutes that would be great.”  
  
“Oh,” he started. “Um…yes, I…sorry. I’ll just…be back.”  
  
They all watched as he shuffled away, tail between his legs. No one spoke again for some time, the silence threatening to swallow up the table right in front of them.  
  
“Fuck that guy,” Maggie finally breathed.  
  
“He’s new,” Cat sighed, waving off the remark. “Clearly he won’t last. The service here is typically impeccable.”  
  
“I’m so sorry you have to deal with that,” Maggie looked back and forth between them sweetly. “Has it…I mean…”  
  
“A few times,” Kara shared. “We try to laugh about it, honestly, it’s just…people and their assumptions…”  
  
“It’s bullshit,” Alex cut in, eyes falling once again to Cat as she swallowed. “I’m sorry, too.”  
  
“No need,” Cat sat up straighter, the corners of her lips betraying just how thankful she was for the elder Danvers sister coming to her defense. “Though I do think we should order another bottle of wine, don’t you?”  
  
“Definitely,” Alex agreed.  
  
Kara couldn’t help but smile, sharing a look with Maggie, whose dimples were in full bloom. She planted a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek before returning her attention to the menu.


	20. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29 for Supercat, "I thought you were dead." Thanks anon! This is angst with a happy ending, FYI. Probably the angstiest thing I'll ever write. Happy endings always guaranteed.

Kara pushed the door open slowly, reverently, like she was entering a temple, like she might disturb the spirits still lingering there. **  
**

Part of her felt guilty for never returning her key. She planned to give it back to Eve plenty of times, but something in her just couldn’t. Now, she was glad she kept it. It made sneaking in that much easier. Not that she wouldn’t have found another way, because this — breaking into Cat’s empty condo — was all she had left, and the only thing worse than losing her completely was knowing she’d never get the chance to say goodbye. Not the way she wanted. Not how she would have if she knew the last time they were together would really be the last.

She kept tabs on her travels at first, tracing her movements on a map each day with her fingers, like they would somehow paint a picture that made sense of her decision to leave. After hearing nothing for weeks, she knew she needed to move on. She was restless in her absence, agitated, and it affected her work. Eventually she became less invested, distracting herself with other things, other people, losing track of exactly where in the world Cat had landed, until that was, news broke of the earthquake in Nepal.

There was an endless flurry in the office that day, and also a stillness. James was a wreck. Snapper flipped into crisis mode, and the attempts to make contact began. As soon as Kara caught on that Ms. Grant was there, she took off, soaring across the globe faster than she’d ever flown, offering support to villagers as she made inquiries about survivors. Quickly, she learned the hotel Cat was staying in had been destroyed. Very few people made it out, and no one could account for her whereabouts.  
  
Kara stayed for days, combing through debris, visiting surrounding towns, piecing together every bit of information she could before the search was officially called off. Even then she refused to leave, refused to accept it was over, until Alex begged her to return to National City. There, the news cycle began playing a constant loop of in memoriam reels. Kara vomited for the first time ever on her way to the office one morning, catching Carter’s interview with the press, telling the world he knew his mother was still out there, that he refused to give up hope.  
  
Almost two weeks passed. Kara tiptoed through the empty condo, knowing Carter was with his father, but still proceeding with caution. She crept down the hall, passing framed photos she’d admired so much the first time she saw them, the ones of Cat snuggled up with her son, or on vacation, so many smiling, soft memories no one else got to see. When she reached her bedroom, she took a deep breath before gliding inside, feeling like she was on autopilot, being led by some force other than herself.

But deep down, she knew this was a choice. She was choosing to slip off her shoes, choosing to run her fingers over every item on Cat’s nightstand: a discarded book, a pad and pencil, an extra set of reading glasses. She began touching everything, almost compulsively, religiously. Her jewelry. Her perfumes. The pieces of mail left unread, the silk robe hanging on a hook just outside the bathroom. The smell of her was everywhere, even if she hadn’t been there in months. Kara had never felt so surrounded, so completely engulfed in her aesthetic, almost as if Cat were touching her all over, whispering not to forget.  
  
She sat on the bed, lying back, once again filled with guilt for being there, but she didn’t know what else to do. It was rumored Kryptonians didn’t cry as much as other species. They were supposedly more stoic, better able to separate pain from practicality. Kara grew up believing this, even after she landed on Earth. She could count the number of times she really sobbed on one hand, but over the past few days, she more than made up for it.

The DEO was on strict orders not to call unless it was absolutely necessary. Snapper approved a few days off, showing what small kindness he could. Everyone tried to reach out, but Kara refused them, isolating herself more than she already had. There was nothing anyone could do or say to take away this pain. All she could do was lie there, soak up what was left of Cat and her essence in these walls, these sheets, wishing to Rao she could see her again just once, tell her all the things she should have said when she had the chance.  
  
The tears came again, stronger than before. She curled into a fetal position, pressing her face to her knees, giving in to the convulsions as the pit in her stomach widened, threatening to swallow her whole.

She shot up at the sound of the door opening downstairs, immediately considering an escape through the window, or perhaps confronting whoever it was, making an excuse for why she was there. But as the footsteps drew near, her throat began to ache, muscles frozen. The sound got closer, more familiar as she held her breath, shaking her head, knowing it had to be an illusion, a gruesome trick her mind was playing as she grieved.  
  
But then the door opened, and Cat was standing there, looking so real and raw and beautiful, Kara swore she couldn’t have been a ghost. Her arm and forehead were heavily bandaged. She looked dirty, tired, but as far as Kara could tell, alive. Very much alive.

Cat bit her lip, throat muscles straining as she swallowed, eyes welling up, like she wasn’t at all shocked to see the younger woman sitting on her bed, waiting. She let out a breath, gripping the wall, before taking a step forward.

“Wait,” Kara’s voice rattled, like she was in a dream she didn’t trust. “Are you…how did you…”

“Turns out…getting trapped beneath rubble laced with lead makes it difficult for recovery teams to find someone,” she cleared her throat. “Even those assisted by a very persistent superhero.”

Kara leapt to her feet, not giving a shit whether this was a dream or hallucination. She needed to touch her.

When her arms fit familiarly around her body, and she felt Cat’s weak but unflinching efforts to squeeze her back, it took all her strength, alien or otherwise, to keep from falling.

She held her as tight as she could, careful of her injuries, burying her face in her hair, hands moving over her shoulders, her back like she’d been given permission for such a thing, but Cat was doing the same. Every ounce of Kara felt like it had been shattered and put back together in the course of seconds, heart pounding as she kissed her cheek, cradling her face, looking her over, needing to reaffirm that she was really there.

“How…” she continued to gape. “Everyone thinks…”

“I just landed,” Cat breathed, letting her thumbs press into Kara’s cheeks, wiping away her tears so naturally, like this wasn’t the first time she’d ever done it. “Carter’s on his way. Snapper has the exclusive, of course, and the rest will follow suite. When was the last time you checked your phone?”

“I…” Kara frowned, remembering how she’d broken the device earlier that morning, ripping out her earpiece, deciding to shut out the world for a while. “But…why did it take you so…”

“I lost everything,” Cat sighed. “Phone, money. My plane was destroyed. I was able to borrow one from a man I met outside the city. It’s a wonder it made it across the ocean. I’m not sure how I’ll get it back to him, but I will.”

“You…” Kara just stared at her incredulously. “You borrowed a plane?”

“How else was I supposed to get home?” she huffed. “As soon as I arrived, I sent the necessary texts and immediately went to your place, but you weren’t there so…”

“Why?” Kara swallowed. “Why would you…go to see me first?”

“Because,” Cat whispered, trailing her fingers across her skin. “You came for me. I couldn’t let you keep thinking…”

“I thought you were dead,” Kara’s voice broke, eyes stinging, lips trembling as she felt Cat’s hands pulling her closer, until they were kissing feverishly, the taste and feel of her so much better than any dream.

Cat’s lips and tongue and and teeth were all over her, until they were both moving backwards onto the bed, Kara’s hands gently pressed against her chest, moving down to her waist, helping her settle on top of her as she kissed her again and again, taking deep, shivering breaths as she continued to cry and let everything sink in. The newness, the life coursing through both of them, casting aside every doubt and reason they had for not doing this sooner, as if anything could have stopped them.

“I will always…always come for you,” Kara exhaled sharply. “But…please…don’t ever do this…”

“I won’t,” Cat shook, brushing their faces together, continuing to kiss her deeply. “I promise. I’m here.”  
  
Kara wrapped her arms behind her neck, mind going numb at the surge of adrenaline and emotions fueling them. She couldn’t help but grab at Cat’s bare thighs, where her dress had ridden up, fingers pressing into her skin, body growing warm at the sensation of soft, pliant flesh.

“Ouch,” Cat hissed, back arching a little.

“Sorry!” Kara jumped, swallowing as Cat hovered above. “You’re hurt, I…I shouldn’t…”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Cat whispered, leaning down, letting her sweet, salty lips press just barely against Kara’s pout. “You can’t break me.”

Kara sighed, kissing her again as she sat up, turning them over so Cat could lie next to her.

“You are…so, so strong,” she told her, letting her fingers trace the outline of the bandage on her face before kissing her forehead. “And so beautiful.”

“Well,” Cat blushed a bit. “If that’s how you feel when I look like this, then…”

“Let me take care of you,” Kara shuddered. “Please.”

“Okay,” Cat agreed quickly, eyes filling up again as Kara kissed her fiercely.

“Tell me what you need,” she asked. “Anything…”

“A hot bath and some sleep,” Cat admitted. “But first, I need to see my son. And figure out how to handle…all of this.”

Kara’s heart swelled at the thought of Carter walking through the door any minute, trying not to think about the anguish she’d witnessed in his eyes the last time she saw him, only the inevitable joy of their reunion.

“Do you want…” she began slowly. “I should probably let you two…”

“No,” Cat grabbed her shoulders firmly, keeping her in place. “Stay, please. I…I want you with me. For all of it.”

Kara allowed herself to smile for the first time in months.

She leaned in again, letting their lips meet perfectly, holding Cat’s small body, so much tougher than she ever imagined, very close. There was so much to do, so much to say. But for now, they simply lie there together, waiting for Carter, thanking whatever miracle made this possible.


	21. 34 and 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: "Hi! can you do Supercat 34 and 46 together? Also! You are an amazing writer and I'm glad you share it with all of us!" Thanks so much (: Hope you enjoy!

Kara searched high and low, frantically scouring every damn drawer in the tiny French powder room, leaving no stone unturned. Sunscreen wasn't something she ever had to worry about herself, but she knew her hostess did, so _where could it be?_ This was the first request she'd made of her in quite a while, and definitely the simplest task she'd ever asked Supergirl to tackle, so if Cat Grant wanted her to pack a bag for the beach, she was determined to get it right.  
  
The fact that the other woman still didn't know her two identities were one in the same, however, was almost a joke at this point. Ever since the CEO called for her after a nasty fall in the Andes, Cat kept in close contact with the Girl of Steel. Kara couldn't help but check on her as she recovered in a Chilean hospital, or again a few weeks later in Greece, the next month in Barcelona. As soon as she was back on her feet, Cat commenced with the globetrotting, making the best of her sabbatical, even if she did seem a bit lost in every place she landed.  
  
Not that she wasn't an extremely adept tour guide, and Kara certainly loved getting to see the sights and taste the cuisine in each locale. They never ventured far from Cat's hotel for appearance's sake, but what little they did explore was remarkable, the view from her suite never failing to stun. They'd sit out on the balcony like nothing had changed, Cat pointing out the Parthenon or the Sagrada Família, pretending to just be two ordinary people who enjoyed catching up with each other, despite all the unanswered questions and secrets left between them.  
  
As the months passed and they got closer, Kara had a more difficult time returning to her everyday life. Anywhere in the world with Cat began to feel more like home than National City did these days. Even if she stayed only for an hour or so, Cat seemed to have her spirits lifted, so Supergirl did her best to keep the visits coming.

Which is why she knew it was ridiculous to be panicking over something as basic as sunscreen, but she also didn't want to leave it out. Finally, she made her way back downstairs in Cat's lavish vacation home, deciding there was no harm in asking.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the...? _Oh_ ," she froze, shutting her eyes, turning around quickly, though not before getting a clear glimpse of Cat's naked shoulders, bare breasts sitting perfectly beneath chiseled collarbones, small pink nipples staring back defiantly from across the kitchen.    
  
Kara felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She forced herself to keep breathing.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped. “I am so...so sorry…”  
  
"You don't have to hide," Cat told her nonchalantly. "Nothing you haven't seen before, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, but...not on you."  
  
"Well, when in Nice," Cat shrugged. Kara could hear her continuing to move about the room, opening the refrigerator, taking out a bowl of grapes for the road. "I thought you knew topless sunbathing was the custom here."  
  
"I did not," Kara shook her head emphatically, shifting a little in her own bathing suit and cover up.  
  
"Does it make you uncomfortable? Surely where you're from they aren't as puritanical as most of Earth's..."  
  
"Actually, we wore a lot more clothes on Krypton,” Kara shared. “Believe it or not."  
  
"Really?" Cat mused. "If you're that embarrassed, I can..."  
  
"No," Kara assured, not wanting to make her feel insecure in the slightest. "No it's...it's fine, really. I just might not join you in...I mean...I might keep mine on if that's..."  
  
"Of course," Cat smirked a little, drying her hands on a towel before popping another grape into her mouth. "Shall we?"  
  
Kara followed her down the dusty steps built into the side of the cliff. It was late in the day, the sun still hot and heavy in the sky, though the orange haze of evening hung over the shimmering water. It was so perfectly picturesque Kara was sure it was just as pretty as any postcard, if only she could have focused on it for more than a second. Instead, her eyes kept wandering back to the small framed woman in front of her, leading the way as they approached the semi-private beach. Her linen pants clung to her hips, blonde, messy hair tossed by the wind as she attempted to sweep it out of her face. Kara could make out the bones in her spine, coupled by strong muscles on either side, tan skin glistening beneath the oil she'd somehow managed to apply on her own. Kara was partly relieved, another, larger part disappointed she wouldn't be asked to smooth the liquid over her shoulders, across the nape of her neck, making sure she didn't miss a spot.  
  
After a few more yards, Cat spread out the blanket she'd brought for both of them, motioning for Kara to sit. It was a gorgeous day, in one of the most breathtaking spots she'd ever laid eyes on. The sand felt toasty beneath her bare feet. She was happy she’d traded her suit and cape for something more comfortable, though the wrap she wore felt obscenely prudish given the circumstances. She imagined how nice the warm breeze must have felt on Cat’s skin, though she dared not look again as much as she could help it.

They sat in silence for a long time. Kara wondered what the point of this was, asking her to come here, showing her the beach, appearing mostly nude in front of her without any warning. If she wasn't such a wreck inside about her own feelings, she might have been angry. But the truth was, this is exactly where she wanted to be. For months, she'd felt like they were sailing towards something other than friendship, and maybe this was the first taste of that. She just hadn't thought seeing more of her would be this...easy.

Then again, what if Cat didn't really want the girl she'd gotten to know back when things were simpler? What if she thought the person she'd been sharing so much time with, barreling closer and closer to the edge with, was just a superhero, a refugee from another planet, not the clumsy, often awkward woman who’d bent over backwards to make her life easier for the past three years? Suddenly, this, all of this, felt like a betrayal.

She turned back towards Cat, then away again, knowing she had to say something before things got any more complicated.

“Cat?”

“Mm?” the older woman hummed.

“I…” Kara swallowed. “I feel like...I need to tell you something.”

Cat sat up a little, brushing off some of the sand stuck to her forearms. Kara stole another glimpse, not wanting to stare, but knowing she owed it to them both to make eye contact. Her eyes trailed down to her chest automatically, taking in the soft, subtle curve of her cleavage, the color and texture, the sweet freckles she'd never seen before peppered with flecks of sand still lingering there. Quickly, she forced herself to look back up, meeting Cat’s green, patient eyes and gentle smile. She exhaled, letting herself relax, knowing in that moment that the time had finally come.

“I'm not...just Supergirl,” Kara whispered, voice threatening to break, hands wrapped around her knees. “I'm…”

She almost stopped, but then Cat’s hand met hers on top of the blanket, just barely making contact, urging her to continue.

“I’m...me,” the younger woman continued. “Kara.”  
  
"I know," Cat’s smile widened, even as she rolled her eyes a bit wistfully. "But thank you. For finally telling me. That does mean a lot.”

Kara sighed deeply, letting out another breath as she looked back at the ocean, feeling like the weight of the world had just fallen from her shoulders. She shifted her feet against the sand, feeling her skin tingle where Cat’s hand still rested on top of hers.

"Well, that's two revelations today. Three, technically," Cat glanced down at her chest, crossing her arms as the wind picked up. "Should we go for broke with four?"  
  
Kara turned to her again, watching goosebumps sprinkle down the length of her arms.

“What do you mean?” she asked.  
  
"I think I made a mistake, leaving like I did," Cat admitted quietly. "I miss CatCo. I miss going into work every day, getting to do something I care about, and more than that, I miss you.”

Kara felt her throat twinge, threatening to close as she felt her heart throb against her lungs.

“These meetings...” Cat kept going. “As much as I appreciate them, just don't cut it. I find myself...aching to go back to when we spent everyday together, even if it was just work. I don't know why I thought this was the answer, but it's not, and now I just...want my life back."  
  
"Why did you leave then?" Kara needed more. "Why didn't you call me...I mean, call...Kara..."  
  
"I've been avoiding it,” Cat shook her head. “I was afraid...I'd messed things up too much to repair. Afraid of what you might say, or not say..."

Cat’s face was practically white, she looked so raw and uncertain, like maybe she'd just opened up a wound she couldn't possibly have known was still so fresh. They had spent all this time together, but it couldn't undo the fact that she'd ignored Kara for the past several months, pretending like she didn't need her, not asking how things were with Snapper or James or any of that, because it didn’t seem to matter, when clearly it did.

"You should have called,” Kara’s eyes watered as she bit her lip.

"I shouldn't have left,” Cat told her firmly.

And that was all she needed to hear.

Kara reached across the blanket, taking her face in her hands, bringing their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Cat let out the tiniest noise, almost as if to protest at first, but then her fingers were in Kara’s hair, stroking her cheeks, wiping away her tears as she let herself be kissed like she had never been kissed. Kara’s tongue begged for more, and Cat gave it to her, letting her in as she allowed herself to be wrapped up in strong, shaking arms. Cat pushed them back onto the sand, coming up for air only for a moment before returning to Kara’s lips, marveling at their sureness, holding on to her waist with enough fervor to let her know she was just as sure.

She leaned over the younger woman, feeling her hands, a little less certain than her lips, make their way up her back, touching and teasing her skin before pulling away. Cat smiled down at her, tracing her jawline, blushing for the first time that afternoon as Kara very openly, very consciously stared at her breasts hanging between them.  
  
"If you keep looking at me like that..." she swallowed. “...we won't make it to a bed."

“Yes we will,” Kara breathed, smiling as she pushed some of Cat’s hair behind her ear. “I'll make sure of it.”  
  
Slowly, she sat up, kissing her again, wrapping her arms around the other woman as she hoisted her into the air, letting Cat’s feet dangle, hands draped around her neck as she carried them back to the house.


	22. "Teach me how to play?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: "Prompt: Sanvers with 'Teach me how to play?' Alex teaching Maggie to be a better pool player. :)" Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

“So,” Alex shifted into full-on teacher mode, surveying the table, encouraging Maggie to do the same. “First things first. You need to use more chalk.”  
  
“Really?” Maggie crossed her arms skeptically. “Has that been my problem all this time?”  
  
“Pool isn’t just about skill, Sawyer,” Alex smirked. “It’s about feeling like you’ve got this. And for me, that means sticking to the little pregame rituals I’ve developed over the years.”  
  
“You mean superstitions?” the shorter woman called her out. “You know I don’t buy into that, but whatever works for you…”  
  
“Just might work for you too,” Alex insisted, picking up the small blue cube. “Go ahead. Chalk it up.”  
  
Maggie rolled her eyes, following directions, grinding the block against the tip of her stick, before handing it back to the tall redhead.   
  
“I like to put a little on my nose too,” Alex deadpanned, pressing the curve of blue clay against her own nose before doing the same to her girlfriend.  
  
“What?! Get out of here,” Maggie laughed as she flailed away. “You’re ridiculous. What, do I look like a smurf now?”  
  
“A little bit,” Alex giggled, wiping the dust off her skin as Maggie smeared her face on the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
“Come on, Danvers,” she whined just a little. “Teach me how to play?”  
  
“Fine,” Alex nodded, back to business. “Get over on that side so I can show you how to break.”  
  
“I _know_ how to break,” Maggie sassed.  
  
“Yeah, like a weakling.”  
  
“Whatever,” the detective shook her head as she stretched her cue across the table.   
  
Alex took no time in pressing up behind her, bringing their hips in alignment, bending her over slightly as she trailed her fingers down the length of her arm, fixing her hand on the smooth wooden instrument. If she wasn’t so determined to teach her properly, she would have stopped to pinch herself, to really savor just how lucky she felt to finally be doing this with a woman she loved, something she’d always dreamed about. Instead, she whispered tips in Maggie’s ear, committing to the task of showing her lady how to improve her game.  
  
“You’re not even holding it right,” Alex sighed. “And I know you know how to use those fingers.”  
  
“You do, huh?” Maggie leaned back into her chest, kissing her cheek, letting her teeth nip at her jawline.  
  
“Guys, we are _right_ here!” Winn complained, standing on the other side of the table with an increasingly amused James and a Kara whose skin had just about burned off with embarrassment.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Alex waved him off, kissing Maggie again before backing away. “I’ll give more pointers as we go. Let’s just play.”  
  
“Thank you,” Winn bowed, much more impressed than he let on. But this was serious. They were competition.  
  
Maggie continued to try her best throughout the night, Alex offering praise every time she made a shot, thoroughly smitten with her favorite pupil.


End file.
